mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Daydream
Mr. Daydream is the thirteenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Daydream *'Colour': Light Blue *'Shape': cloud shape *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Relatives ': Unknown *Friends: Mr. Happy, rest of the characters *Rivals: few of the characters *Release date: 1972 *'Job': Living in people's imaginations *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story The story tells of a little boy named Jack. Now Jack was a very good little boy. He always ate up his lunch. He always went to bed when he was told. He always said "Please" and "Thank you." But, Jack was a daydreamer! Whenever he was supposed to be thinking about something, he found himself thinking about something else. Daydreaming! He is at school when his teacher is talking about history. He looks out the window and meets Mr. Daydream, who invites Jack to come on an adventure with him. They get on the back of a huge bird, and the bird flies them from place to place. In the jungle, a crocodile tricks them into using his back as a bridge, and tries to toss them into his mouth, reminiscent of what the fox did to The Gingerbread Man. The bird rescues them and takes Jack and Mr. Daydream to other places, such as the North Pole, and finally to the Wild West, where Mr. Daydream puts on a hat too big for him, and cannot see. He calls Jack's name from under the hat, and Jack realises that it wasn't Mr. Daydream calling Jack's name, but his teacher. When the teacher says Jack has been daydreaming, the reader realises daydreaming is more fun than history! International publications & translations Mr. Daydream appears under the titles Monsieur Rêve (French), Don Sonador (Spanish), Meneer Dagdroom (Dutch), 白日夢先生 (Taiwan), 공상씨 (Korean), Mr. Breuddwyd (Welsh), Ο Κύριος Ονειροπόλος (Greek), Unser Herr Träumerisch (German), Fætter Dagdrøm (Danish), Gubben Dagdröm (Swedish). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Jack *elephant *crocodile *Teacher *Giant Bird Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Splendid *Mr. Bounce (Seen on the bus on TV) *The Christmas Letter (TV) *The Great Alphabet Hunt (TV) *Mr. Daydream Talks to the Stars (TV) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) *Mr. Worry and the Giant (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To the Fair (TV)(cameo) Trivia *This is the first book where another character seems like the main character more than the book cover's character. *On TV, his episode breaks the fourth wall, "This is a story about Mr. Daydream, you know what he looks like don't you? Because you've seen at the beginning, It's also about a little boy named Jack, but you don't know what he looks like so here's a picture of him." *He is the only cloud shaped character. Counterparts * Tails (Sonic, both daydream and are the same size), * Belle (Beauty and the Beast, both are blue and daydream), * Ariel (The Little Mermaid, both daydream), * Dreamer (Jayzeebear both are blue and daydream), * Kracko (Kirby's Dreamland, they are both clouds), * Munna (Pokemon, both daydream), * Daydreaming Daisy (Little Monsters, both daydream) * Thomas the Tank Engine (The Railway Series, both are blue & daydream), * Skids (Transformers, both are blue and like to dream about something), * Harold The Helicopter (The Railway Series, both have their heads in the clouds most of the time (literally)), * Huxley Pig (Huxley Pig, both daydream), * Herry Monster (Sesame Street, both are blue), * Cloudy Jane (Regular Show, both are clouds), * Gordon (The Railway Series, both are blue and daydream at times), * Little Nemo (Little Nemo the Dream Master, both dream a lot), * Dreamy Smurf (Smurfs, they both daydream and are blue), * Allie (NSTeens, both dream a lot), * Cloud E. Sky (Lalaloopsy, both made out of clouds), * Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are clouds). * Dream The Echidna (Mikayla's Words Colors, both are blue and dream a lot) * Shikamaru Nara (Mikayla's Words, both love to dream about clouds) * Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games, both daydream) * Alarm Warner (Animaniacs Warner Superstars, both wear blue and dream a lot) * Bob The Gardner (Muzzy In Gondoland, both daydream) * Blue Moon (MikaylaLand Tales, both are blue and dream a lot) * Slumbo (Mixels) Both blue and dream a lot * Puffa (TUGS, both daydream) * Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures, both daydream) * Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures, both daydream) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, both blue, daydream and dream a lot) * The Goods Engine (TUGS, both daydream) * Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story, both daydream) * Princess Luna (My Little Pony, both can travel through dreams) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Nudes Category:Fan Favorite Category:No Hair Category:No Visible Nose